disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Trolls: A New Musical
Trolls:A New Musical (aka '''Trolls Live) '''is A 2017 Family Musical will be at Main Street Theatre Replacing Dreams and Amine which it Ran in Last 2 Decades, it is also at Universal Studios Georgia. Summary The Show Opens with Orchestra Tune Up and Followed By a Capella Version of the Anime Dreams Resort Fanfare. Poppy Tell Us About The Trolls are small creatures who live in an almost perpetual state of happiness, singing, dancing and hugging all day long. However, they are discovered by the Bergens, large creatures who never feel happy but discover that they can feel happy for a moment if they eat a Troll(Hair Up).The Bergens put the Trolls and their tree in a cage, and hold an annual festival in which each Bergen gets its feeling of happiness by eating a Troll. However, the Trolls, led by their King Peppy escape through underground tunnels on the day that the Bergen crown prince Gristle Jr would taste his first Troll. The furious Bergen king Gristle Sr banishes the Chef who was in charge of the Troll preparation(September) Twenty years later, King Peppy's daughter, the extremely happy and optimistic Princess Poppy throws a big party to celebrate the Trolls' escape(Move Your Feet/D.A.N.C.E/Its a Sunshine Day Medley)despite the fears and warnings of the glum and paranoid Troll Branch that loud parties will attract the Bergens. Branch's fears are realized when indeed the banished Bergen Chef sees the fireworks and captures a number of Trolls. Poppy is among the Trolls who managed to hide, but discovers that none of the other Trolls dare to venture to Bergen Town to rescue their friends(Get Back Up Again). She is however able to recruit the reluctant Branch, and together they go to Bergen Town But First they need to go to sleep after a long walk(The Sound of Silence). Poppy and Branch discover that their friends are being guarded by Bridget, and strike a deal with her(Hello): if she frees their friends, they will help her get a date with the now King Gristle Jr.(I'm Coming Out/Money Mo Problems),With the Trolls' advice (and hair), Bridget gets her date with Gristle and she helps the Trolls escape(They Don't Know)However, things go wrong when Poppy and her friends try to rescue the last Troll, the Zen-like Troll Creek who after being apparently swallowed by the young king has been discovered being held captive in the jewel that decorates the king's mantle. While the Trolls are successful in stealing the jewel, they are dismayed to discover that it is empty and even more shocked by being captured immediately afterwards by Chef and discovering that Creek has betrayed them to save his own hide. Creek returns to the Troll village where using Poppy's cowbell he lures the other Trolls out of hiding, letting them be captured by Chef and the other Bergen cooks who lie in ambush. With all the Trolls captured and being ready to be served to the Bergens, even Poppy loses hope and she and all the other Trolls turn grey Same as Branch. Branch, despite his grumbling, reveals to Poppy through song that he cannot stand seeing her and the other Trolls so despondent. For the first time since his grandmother was attacked by a Bergen, Branch sings so that Poppy and the other Trolls regain their color and hope, leading Branch himself to lose his grey hue and show his true blue color(True Colours) Just before being served, the Trolls are rescued by Bridget who wants them to flee while she herself is ready to accept the Bergen's punishment for her "treason." However, Poppy does not want to abandon her Bergen friend. Together with the other Trolls, Poppy reveals that Bridget was in fact the king's mysterious date, and that for being happy it is not necessary to eat Trolls as the feeling that Bridget and the King had on their date was happiness too. The trolls invite the Bergens to sing and dance with them, making the grey creatures feel the happiness that was already inside them that they just needed help to access. The vengeful Chef, who sees her newly re-won position at court jeopardized, tries to kill the Trolls. Before she can do so is knocked into the serving cart by a well-aimed spoon thrown by Bridget. Together with the traitor Creek who was still in her pouch, Chef rolls out of the castle, winding up in the wilderness where she and Creek themselves are devoured by a big monster. In the end, the Trolls live in peace with the happy Bergens, Poppy is crowned their new queen, and with Branch regaining his true blue color and his hope, he and Poppy hug.(Cant Stop The Feeling) Cast *Poppy *Branch *Brigit/Lady Sparkles *Creek *Biggie *DJ Suki *Satin and Chenille *Cooper *Guy Diamond *Grandma Rosiepuff *Moxie Dewdrop *Aspen Heitz *Mandy Sparkledust *Chef *King Gristle Sr *Prince Gristle *Cloud Guy *King Peppy *Harper Songs * Hair Up * Can't Stop the Feeling * TPA Background Information *The Manger at Main Street Theatre Said "As we prepared to say Goodbye to Dreams and Anime which it ran for last 2 Decades and now its time for something new and Different as our new show Will Be Trolls:A New Musical Which is based on 2016 Movie with Justin Timberlake,The Show will be Opening Next Spring" Merch * Program Book * Light Up Wand * Badges(Branch,Poppy,Guy Diamond,DJ Suki) * Gel Pens * Hair Ties * Hair Clips * Poppy Hairband * Poppy Notebook * Trolls Bottle * Trolls Pens * Trolls Movie Soundtrack * Trolls Backpack * Plush Dolls(Branch and Poppy) * Trolls T Shirt * Trolls Petz * Trolls Hug Time Bracelet Goodie Bags The Hotels Will be given the Kids a gift bag or Backpack full of Trolls Merch * Poppy Gift Bag Will Include Poppy Badge,Poppy Hairband,Poppy Notebook,Light Up Wand,Poppy Petz,Poppy Plush * Branch Gift Bag will Include Branch Badge,Branch Plush,Branch Action Figure,Light Up Wand,Branch Petz Category:Shows Category:Fanon Category:Anime Dreams Resort Category:Anime Dreams Park Category:Musicals